sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
A Prelude to Darkness (GA)
"'A Prelude to Darkness"' is the 1st episode in the first season of Gem apocalypse, and the 1st episode overall in the series. Synopsis Steven discovers an ancient artifact on the beach. Plot It's a beautiful day outside. The sun is shining on the beach, and the sand was glistening, as waves splashed onto the shore. We see the Crystal Temple, towering over the little beach house connected to it. Steven and Peridot were busy playing Lonely Blade on their TV. Peridot: "Steven, how did you master that combo?" Steven: "Well, this is your first time playing it, and I've played it a lot!" Peridot: "Well can you teach me that?" Steven: "Sure, but let me get some donuts!" Peridot: "What's a donut?" Steven: "They are ringed snacks that are yummy! You should try one! Wanna come?" Peridot: "Ok! I'll meet you at the barn! We're watching camp pining hearts!" A few minutes later... Steven is outside the Big Donut, walking with a bag of Cookie Cats and Lion Lickers. He was whistling happily, as he ran across the sand. As he ran, he tripped. Steven: "AH! What the?" He turned around, and saw some sort of plate wedged outwards from the sand. It looked peculiar, so he grabbed it, and tried to read the inscription on it. Steven: "Hmm... It's in gem, I need someone to translate this! I'll ask Peridot about it! Later... Peridot: "It seems to be in ancient gem! I need Lapis to translate this inscription! Peridot would call out to Lapis Lazuli, asking for help. Peridot: "HEY LAZULI! CAN YOU POP DOWN HERE FOR A SEC?" Lapis: "Peridot what is it, and hi, Steven!" Steven: "I have a question - Can you translate this?" He would show the ancient artifact, with had symbols, and some inscriptions. Lapis would look puzzled at first, but then she translated it. Lapis: "When the stars align in one, and the suns are dark, there shalt be no more war. The rebellion shall be all over, and everything on the world of flesh shall be vanquished. Six beings would arise and conquer, as the skies turn red. A godlike being shall arise, and will create peace, and there shall be no more war." Lapis would also point to several symbols and pictures, showing creepy inscriptions, a core, five figures with peculiar armor, and gemstones. Just looking at the pictures would make them shiver with fright. Steven: "Are those, gems? I never knew gems could be masculine!" Peridot: "They are gems, alright. This. Is the gem apocalypse..." Steven would gasp in shock with this remark. He started to shake in fear, and cry. Peridot tried to comfort him, but he warped back to the temple, as fast as he can, and fell face forwards onto the feet of Garnet. Garnet: "Steven! What happened?" Steven: "I went to see Peridot and Lapis, and they told me about a gem apocalypse!" Garnet's face was shed with tears. She didn't want Steven to know the prophecy. How scared she was. All of a sudden, she defused, and there were the bodies of Ruby and Sapphire. Ruby looked distraught, and Sapphire looked like she lost her future vision. Ruby: "No. This can't be happening! Sapphire: "Calm down Ruby, we can take this calmly. Ruby wouldn't be calm, and would run into her room. Sapphire would call out to Ruby, but sensed something was off. Sapphire: "Wait... What the? Communications... A Peridot..." Steven: "What is it?" Sapphire: "It's the communication hub! A peridot is rebuilding it and sending a message to Homeworld as we speak! RUBY!" Steven: "Is it our Peridot?" Sapphire: "No. This one is an era one." Ruby walks out, with a puzzled look on her face. Ruby: "What is going on?" Sapphire: "The communication hub! We better re-fuse!" Ruby and Sapphire fuse again, making Garnet once more. Garnet: "Steven! Call Pearl! There is a disaster!" TO BE CONTINUED... Features Characters * Steven Universe * Peridot * Lapis Lazuli * Gem Horsemen of the Apocalypse '''(Mentioned) * '''Garnet * Ruby * Sapphire * Era 1 Peridot (Mentioned) * Pearl (Mentioned) Locations * Beach City **Big Donut **Crystal Temple ***Beach House ***Steven's Room *The Barn Notes This is the first part of the big series I'm making. Sorry for the delay. Any questions, ask my message wall.